VOID: Tales of Signs
by Thatpotatoguywhohas9000lives
Summary: This is a spin-off of Caelum. This dictates the behind the scenes story of why is there a void. Note: Some characters are from the far flung future so you should get spoiled on what's about to happen in my other stories. Some characters from other franchise will appear soon... OCMerchant!Sans; OC!ChosenGaster


Chapter 1: Welcome to the TRUE Void!

A goopy man was wallowing at the void as he was watching the timelines, boredly. This man is W.D. Gaster, a monster of science, rational is his way, but due to an anomaly he fell down to the very creation he made, the CORE. He sighed as he closed the screens and looked at a corner sadly. As he was waiting for something to happen, a quake is felt. A ripple of space-time twisted the wall and opened a strange codeful portal. He looked around and scratched his head. He went near to the portal, he reach out his hand to check if it will survive and saw that his missing arm is back. He pulled it out and saw the arm disappeared. With a deep breath, a very deep one, his mind set to a goal… To investigate this interesting event, he walked through the portal and noticed he is now turned back to his former form, before he fell to his creation. A ripple is felt again and the portal closed. He examined this, fascinating place. This place contains numerous floating rocks and shattered buildings with its parts floating around on various locations. The ground he stood upon is a part of a bridge that seemed to be broken off and he is at the edge of it. He looked at the scenery before turning 180 degrees, and dropping his jaw but was caught by his hand. The bridge seemed to spun and warp to an impossible angle and on the end of it, he saw a massive medieval architecture complete with walls and villages. He looked at the button pinned on his lab coat.

* **YOU ARE FILLED WITH SADNESS AND REGRET**

A golden light appeared briefly then something clanged in his mind. A panel appeared in front of him.

[ **EXISTENCE CODE MENU ENABLED! ALL AVAILABLE BUTTONS ACTIVATED!**

 **Welcome to ! %TWE% !** ]

Then it disappeared as a new panel replaced it.

{[ **Stats** ] [ **Storage** ] [ **Button Options** ] [ **Settings** ] [ **Emotions** ] [ **Upgrade –ERROR, CONTACT THE ARCHITECT TO FIX-** ] [ **MAPPING** ]}

He pressed the stats button and a panel appeared.

[ **NAME: W. D. Gaster** ]

[ **Soul Color: White –Inverted-** ]

[ **Race: Skeleton** ]

[ **Gender: Male** ]

[ **LOVE: ∞** ]

[ **LP: ERROR! FIXING…** ]

[ **HP: ERROR! FIXING…** ]

[ **MP: ?** ]

[ **EXP: ERROR! Value overflow…** ]

[ **LVL: 1** ]

[ **ExpP: 0/10** ]

[ **Current Buttons enabled: {** [ **Attack** ][ **Act** ][ **Spells** ][ **Item** ][ **Others** ][ **BREAK** ] **}** ]

He is surprised at the new stats and checked the LP, MP, Lvl and Exp.

[ **LP: Life Points**

 **-Value of Life Force of the person. HP and LP work together in order to stave off the pain of the attack. If one has an incredibly powerful will, they will resurrect at the value of one LP and will soon die after the battle.**

 **MP: Mana Points**

 **-Magic amount of the being.**

 **LVL: Level**

 **-This is the overall skills and rank of the person.**

 **ExpP: Experience Points**

 **-Person's progression** ]

'Intriguing.' He said to himself before he pressed another button randomly and a map appeared in front of him. He saw a blip near a symbol of a wing ding hand. His senses now tell him to turn around as he could feel something… Dark, darker… Yet darker than the void that terrified every single part of his very SOUL.

"Hello there, friend." A voice emanated behind him. "Won't you care to greet someone by turning around, Gaster?" Ignoring all the sense of warnings, he turned around. He saw a skeleton wearing a colorful jacket, that appears to be designed brilliantly and looks like it is freshly from the Day of the Dead, a hat large enough to cover his torso if placed on his front, a pair of slacks that seemed to be made out of strange vibrant materials and he doesn't seem to have feet. "How did you know my name?" He asked, surprising him that he has an ordinary font and he could talk normally. "My friend… If you wish learn. Go to my Emporium. To enter that place go towards the right corner of the street and then take a sudden left on the very first lamp you see. I will answer that question, right away." The mysterious skeleton disappeared as he heard a ping on his mind.

[ **QUEST SYSTEM FIXED!** ]

He opened his menu and saw a new button.

{[ **Stats** ] [ **Storage** ] [ **Button Options** ] [ **Settings** ] [ **Emotions** ] [ **Upgrade –ERROR, CONTACT THE ARCHITECT TO FIX-** ] [ **MAPPING** ] [ ** _QUEST_** ]}

He pressed the new button and saw something that made his cringe bar to slightly increase.

[ **KEY QUEST: Dia de Muertos  
-Description: In the day where the dead is honored, the festivities and joy is spread throughout the Land of the Dead. For some reasons, a part of it was displaced into the void. You must learn and seek the truth to what happened there then put it back from where it was spliced off.**

 **MAIN QUEST LINE: Meta-State Level  
-Description: You are tasked of finding the area specifically by the mysterious party skeleton… Yes, he came from a party and don't think about why I could communicate with you, the main reason why I did because everyone deserves a second chance.**]

He twitched his eye and closed it… For some reason his body reacted and time seems to slow down. He saw a dark beam strike near him and wounded him.

[ **LP BAR FIXED! HP BAR STATUS ?%! DP**

 **LP: 1,279,231.163241724/2,000,000** ]

'What!? I've got a huge Life Force!?' He asked himself as he dodged another beam and saw an orb with glowing eyes looking at him. "Move it pal, you're in my way." He said as Gaster's LP regenerated a little as the battle was over. "What?"Gaster said to himself as he moved out of the way then stumbled backwards but was caught by a green beam. "Pal, first time in the Void?" The orb asked as he nods. "I see. Then let us go with a tutorial then." Gaster gained a panel.

[ **BEHOLDER WANTS TO FIGHT! Y/N** ]

"Press Y and I shall teach you combat." He gulped as he touched the Y. A strange orb appeared in between them and exploded outwards. Gaster shielded himself but realized that it just transports him to another realm.

"This is the Area of Battle. I'm not sure if your world has one but who cares." The beholder informed. Then a screen appeared in between them briefly.

{ **BATTLE COMMENCE!** }

"The battles here are on Real-time, not turn-based unless it was a special match. So you have to dodge this!" Numerous beams shot out from the beholders eyes' and Gaster dodges them barely.

[ **Gaster's LP: 1,005,310** ]

"Since this is a tutorial, I shall let you have your turn." The beholder said as Gaster nods. He summoned his blasters and attacked the beholder. "I see that you get the gist of it. Now I shall inform you about LP. LP stands for Life Points but if you read the meaning then it's okay. When your opponent is on the verge of dying or 5% LP, you can use Spare or Execute. Execute is frowned upon unless they couldn't be saved." The beholder informed. "I see. In my world, we also could do that but without the verge of dying part." Gaster said to the beholder who seemed to nods. "Then you should stop using your world's rules. This place… Is far more darker than what it seems. The caretaker of this place is known as Nemesis. I believe you need to go now that you get a gist of the battle." A panel appeared on the two of them.

[ **Beholder Lite is conceding! Spare or Execute?** ]

Gaster pressed Spare and the area reverted back to normal.

{ **BATTLE END!** }

[ **ExpP gained! +10**

 **Congrats! You are now Lvl 2!**

 **LP and MP are refilled!** ]

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the refill station of the Spectrum Wave of Light in order to traverse the Dark Expanse." The beholder hurriedly gets in a structure. Gaster looked puzzled before going on his way. He saw the very first street lamp and went quickly to the location of the mysterious skeleton. He found a shop known as Requiem. He entered it and saw the mysterious skeleton behind the table.

[ **QUEST COMPLETED! Rewards are now sent!** ]

"I see that you made it. Nice battle by the way." He smiled as Gaster looked at him suspiciously. "Now for your answers…" He removed his illusion and Gaster was shock at his appearance. "I am Serif… Sans Serif… Also known as…" His right eye flared into a colorful spectrum. " ** _Cypher_**." His eye returned back as Gaster was shaken from his killing intent. "So you are my son of this world's me." Gaster said. "Not world, this is a dimension. There is only one copy of myself here and I have no father." Serif informed. "Oh…" Gaster sighed. "You still here, eh? You might as well look at the merchandise." He snapped his fingers and numerous items appeared on racks. The table is filled with items and a panel appeared in front of Gaster.

{[ **Buy** ] [ **Sell** ] [ **Upgrade** ] [ **Chat =About yourself, Void Dimension, Maps, Hints-5 creds-, Spectrum Wave of Light=** ] [ **Leave** ]}

"Do you know where are we?" He asked. "This is the Void Dimension, the very bridge that spans out to all realities." Serif informed. "Hmm, Spectrum Wave of Light?" Gaster asked again. "You don't know that? Okay, remember that in physics, you can't touch light unless it is solidified? This is an ethereal form of the light, it feels like water and doesn't drown you. I'll give you one because you are new here." Gaster was given an orb of light by Serif.

[ **ITEM RECEIVED FROM Serif! Unfeigned Wave of Light**

 **-This is a powerful light source capable of defending you from the Void's darkness. Has 10 charges before needing to replenish on a refill station. The charge will not drain if you stand on the same part of the darkness.**

 **-Item is automatic!** ]

'Interesting.' He thought in his mind. "Thanks." Serif used an okay gesture. "Now, friend, any other things you want?" Serif asked.

Gaster checked the shop list and nearly drops his jaw. 'They sell potions here!? An anomaly as a weapon, really?' He loudly thought in his mind as he shivered briefly, thinking on how powerful are the weapons there. "Try not to buy the NPC weapon, KING. That thing is overpowered and not a weapon but a person." Serif warned as he sit on a chair, that appeared out of nowhere, and filed his hands with a nail file, that also appeared out of nowhere. "Okay, okay. Give me that anomaly sword." He pointed at the picture. "Can't sell it, no… Let me rephrase that. I don't have it. Go find it on the ruins near here. That place is lurking with darkness and puzzles." He informed. "Also use SAVE on those blinking lights or the Save Point on towns. They could save your life and you could use Fast Travel." Serif continued. "Okay. Give me three LP potions." He gave Serif three gold, that seemingly got into his inventory for some reasons. Serif got the potions freshly out of the alchemical lab. "Buddy, if you wanted to do this then you have to know the prophecy of the Void." The potions are sent to Gaster's inventory. "You see, this prophecy says about a man who could speak in hands…" Gaster gained a chill from his spine. "…That man who has lost everything including his people will rise up from the dust that he became and show forth the light that was lost in this place…" Serif continued as Gaster received the potions. "…And then… He will guide all back to their worlds, while he will atone for a crime worth of a thousand worlds. This man will wander till the thousandth world where he will soon stay, to protect or to be happy? No one knows for the rest of the prophecy has been lost. Have a good day, friend." Serif finished and Gaster nods while signing 'Thank you.' with his hands. He went away to his new quest.

[ **MAIN QUEST: Sword of… Wait… What?**

 **-An ancient sword of something was found in the RUINS. Serif didn't sell it because he can't pull it, technically no one can. There is a prophecy of a man who talks with hands that will save the Void from the darkness, a shadow of itself.** ]

 **{*Walking to an adventure towards unfamiliar RUINS nearby fills you with HOPE!}**

He got out of the city and found a darkness covered rock bridge. An orb, a SOUL, is enlarging itself before slamming down, causing the darkness covered rock bridge to somehow changed back to its former glory before it was consumed by the darkness again. He went towards it. "Hello." A large orb/SOUL said as he looked at it. "You're one of those who has physical bodies? Good. Now allow me to tell you what's happening on the bridge. The darkness is an evergrowing threat due to a corruption of the CORE of this realm. Its hunger has driven most of the souls away from numerous paths and the purifiers are here to remove its control. It is safe to cross on this bridge but don't stay too long. The darkness might take you away." It informed as Gaster nods. He moved to the other side quickly and found the entrance of the ruins on the left side of a crossroad. He noticed the runes on top of the entrance as the Delta Rune. "What in the world happened here?" He asked himself as some parts of the RUINS are filled with the [ **Darkness** ]. He walked to good litted paths as he saw the [ **Darkness** ] avoids the [ **Light** ]. He quickly summoned a torch and tested it by throwing it to the [ **Darkness** ] but… It was consumed. "Okay, normal lights can't, how about magic?" He summoned a flame and thrown it on the [ **Darkness** ]. "What? This doesn't make sense…" He said to himself as the flame was consumed as well. Something went past behind him. "What did a human said?" A voice hissed as Gaster looked around, seeing nothing. "Why did you humans always hurt us?" Another voice hissed. Gaster was confused as he step again. "Why did you HURT US, GASTER!?" A voice came from below him and he dodges it. A black monster shot towards him but something defended against the attack, possible retaliate to it. "ARGH! The light! IT BURNS!" The monster shouted. Gaster hurriedly summoned his hands and somehow they gained the attribute of light as an orb transported them to another realm.

{ **BATTLE COMMENCE!** }

[ **The air is filled with dark matter, watch out for LP drops! Darkness-Attributes will gain bonus, all gained a decrease in HP by 10!** ]

He examined the monster and a panel appeared on him while he was dodging its projectiles.

[ **Monster Name: Minion**

 **-Made from the shattered remains of living beings and was fueled by hate by its attacker. Can't be spared or executed unless corruption is 5%**

 **-Corruption meter: [IIIIIIIIII] – 100%** ]

He punched it and his light charge lost one count. 'So I also could attack it with the light but loses its charge. This is… Intriguing.' He said in his mind as 3 blasters fired to the monster, it exploded and it slowly gains small tendrils that picked it-self up and vanished in a part of the [ **Darkness** ]. "So this is a new rule in combat."

{ **BATTLE END!** }

[ **Gained 50 ExpP, level up!**

 **Gaster is now level 4!**

 **Ability and Skill menu buttons unlocked! Light-Attribute skill, Replenish is now active!**

 **Replenish**

 **-In every successful winning, there is a chance to restore all charges of your Light! It will increase charges stock by 1 after winning the battles.** ]

He followed the path and saw a pedestal. A sword with a blade that seemingly made out of codes is placed on top of it.

(What the blade looks like:

[=-=-=]/\/\/\/\/\:::=/=\=\=/=/=\=/=\=/=\=/=\=\=/=/=/=\=\=\\)

He went on top of it and pulled. A series of flared from the pedestal and he begun to… Change.

His lab coat is now medieval noble coat and the button was now transformed into a medal. His sleeves grew long and looks like robe sleeves with two layers of different cloths, pauldrons appeared to be with wingdings materialized on his shoulder. A cape that bore the delta rune and the light symbol is seen on his back. His pants changed to a medieval-like appearance and gold lines traced towards his waist, which now gained a belt that has symbols of unknown kind. He gained boots and gloves. A circuit manifested on his right arm but he didn't notice it.

[ **ENEMY NEARBY! BLADE SET TO PURGE!** ]

The sword glowed as he noticed a crawling darkness creature appearing from the shadows.

{ **BATTLE COMMENCE!** }

He dodged a tendril and sliced the creature, causing it to stop as the word D-Bug appeared on the blade. The creature cried in agony as he noticed the CB/Corruption Bar appeared on the Monster's name.

[ **Stalker [Corruption: [IIIIIIIIll] – 80%** ]

Gaster looked at his sword and smiled. "En garde!" He said in two voices as 6 hands appeared from his back, forming hand signs that is similar to a god of Hindu mythology. The creature roared and charged at him. He dodged and sliced its back, causing codes to emanate from the wound.

[ **Stalker [Corruption: [IIIIllllll] – 40%** ]

"I sHaLl FeEd UpOn YoUr SoUl!" The creature summoned a glyph and numerous dark projectiles appeared from it. His light protected him by forming an aura and he charged to it. He sliced it numerous times before skidding to a stop.

[ **Stalker [Corruption: [Illlllllll] – 10%** ]

The creatures then roared and summoned three more creatures. They attacked in unison and caused his body to be impaled but were dispersed by his light.

[ **WARNING! LIGHT CHARGE LOW!** ]

[ **Gaster's LP: 1,347,100** ]

His sword glowed and a code sequence formed in it.

[ **LIMIT BREAK: PURGE ALL!** ]

He moved but he cannot due to an unknown force. He lost control of his body as he raised the sword in reverse before slamming it on the ground, causing a code wave to hit the creatures. The creatures stopped moving after it. Numerous cracks appeared from them and exploded into dust. He is shocked as Monsters replaced them.

[ **They are conceding!** ]

He chose spare and his sword vanished into a series of codes that wrapped around his right arm.

{ **BATTLE WON!** }

[ **The Darkness control has lessen on this area! You are now free to wander around and has a low chance of encountering the forces of Darkness.** ]

[ **Gained 350 ExpP, level up!**

 **Gaster is now level 5!**

 **Replenish effect activated!**

 **Your soul quivered as it gained HOPE!**

 **New skills and abilities available!**

 **Stat points increased to 15!**

 **Gold gained, 1500** ]

"Thank you for saving us mister, when we are trapped here the Darkness clouded us and made us dusted anyone near us." The monster said before they walked away from the area. He walked away as well but not before opening a treasure chest.

[ **Items found! 500G, Bronze Key, ExpP Orb!** ]

He got out of the ruins and saw the bridge is glowing and no darkness is sight. "Jai Narayan has purified the Principality of the Mind. I believe the bridge is now safe." The orb SOUL informed. He quickly walked to Serif's Emporium.

"Ah! Welcome to the Emporium, how may I help you?" Serif asked before examining him. "So you did get the sword, eh? Looks like you are the Chosen One of Signs." Serif chuckled. "Chosen One of Signs?" Gaster asked. "You see, Chosen Ones are people who bore the titles of greatness, there are others out there like, say, the Chosen One of Extraction. His name was Teioh, but was replaced by Lukas after he became corrupted by his very power." Serif replied. "So what is it that you seek in my lil' Emporium?" Serif smiled. "Somethings." Gaster smiled as they shook hands. "Welcome to the TRUE Void, friend. Also I forgot to tell you that I'm just kidding on the puzzles on the ruins. There is no puzzle on that place after the SPACEQUAKE happened."

* * *

A/N: The Wave of Light was from Arcadia: RaF map of Warcraft 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wave of Lights and Undertale!


End file.
